The Terrible Truth
by Elizaveta Hedervary Hungary
Summary: A terrible tragedy has happened to the happy couple of Basch and Elizaveta. SwissHun
1. Chapter 1

How Elizaveta Became Eliztev  
Chapter 1: Her End and Another's Beginning  
Summary: The time was 2312, the EU has broken up and countries have been taken over, some have formed an alliance and some have combined.  
Norway joined Denmark, Finland joined Sweden, Germany became East and West again, Poland took over Prussia, the capital is now Warsaw, the Baltic's combined and became Esthia. Countries like the Uk, Greece, Ukraine, Iceland, Holland, Belgium, and Liechtenstein all became neutral countries like Switzerland.  
But we will be looking at Basch and Elizaveta's terrible tale.

Elizaveta was sleeping at Basch's as usual, she lives there. But she hasn't been feeling well lately and no one knows why, but two unexpected countries do.  
"Wake up Lizzy" whispered Basch as he was trying to wake up Lizzy for breakfast.  
"Huh?" She replied. She was paler than usual. She coughed enough to make her face bright red.  
"You should go to the bathroom" Basch suggested. he helped her up out of bed and to the bathroom, she shut the door and Basch went to the kitchen.  
Then there came loud coughing and a loud bang. "Lizzy!" Basch ran straight to the bathroom and swung the door open. There he saw Lizzy on the floor shaking and coughing. He looked at the sink and saw it filled with blood.  
"Oh god" His eyes widened and he picked up Lizzy and ran to the living room.  
Just then...He heard the news on the Tv.

Breaking news! Hungary has just been bombed by Austria and Romania. the leaders of both countries plan on keeping the land the same but to be controlled by both countries. And to be called Hundaria..

"Oh no" Basch thought.  
"I...ich liebe dich Basch" Elizaveta said weakly and smiled.  
"Ich liebe dich auch" Basch said softly "I will always love you" Tears ran down his cheeks, Elizaveta wiped them away. "You do not need to cry"  
Her eyes began to fade lighter and lighter. "You will be fine".  
"NO! I won't be, I need you, you make me happy!"  
"I'm sorry Basch"  
"Don't be, It is Austria and Romania's fault".  
"I'm tired, I need to sleep".  
"You can't! You just woke up!"  
Elizaveta laughs a little and closes her eyes.  
"Lizzy?...Lizzy?!"  
But she is not going to wake up. After that Basch hasn't talked to basically anyone since. He hasn't even gone to any of the world meetings.


	2. Chapter 2

Basch's P.O.V:

"I have to go to this world meeting" I mumbled. "This is the only way that anyone will think that I am still sane"

*Time skip*

I walked into the building and saw a group of countries in a circle chanting. So I ran over and I saw England fighting a girl with black and red hair, a black uniform similar to my own, and red eyes. Apparently the girl was a lot stronger because she had England pinned to the ground and was sitting on his back. then I got her off his back and keep them apart when they tried to punch each other.

"What is happening" I asked.

"He took my beer!" The girl yelled

"she shouldn't have been drinking!" England shouted.

I sighed and said calmly, "How old are you?"

The girl mumbled

"How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen."

"But why did you bring beer here? It's not a great idea. France and England will start fighting over what's better, wine or tea. Even though it has nothing to do with the situation."

" No we won't" yelled France.

"Shut up cheesy monkey!" exclaimed England.

" Black sheep of Europe!"

Then those two idiots started to fight...again. Then came Germany bursting out the door.

"EVERYBODY GET INTO THE MEETING ROOM NOW!" He screamed. Then the girl walked right past him.

"Whatever Ludwig, can we just get this over with?"

After a while Eliztev and Gilbert start to play paper football, completely ignoring the an interesting subject popped up.

"Now about Eliztev's country"

Eliztev automatically stops flicking paper footballs at Francis's head."Ther is nothing wrong with my country"

"It is full of anarchy and is like a zombie apocalypse" Alfred yells

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG!" She grabs a frying pan and mt eyes widen

"Everything is wrong with it!"

"THIS IS ALL RODERICH AND VLADIMIR'S FAULT'S BLAME IN ON THEM!

"Calm down Basch" Ludwig says

"NEIN!"

I jump over the table, pin Roderich down and starts to punch him. " You are souless! YOU KILLED ELIZAVETA!" I glare at Vladimir. " AND YOU'RE NO BETTER BY KILLING YOUR SISTER!"

It takes Ivan, Alfred, and Ludwig to stop my from punching Roderich.

"Basch, if you don't stop now you will lose your title of being permanently neutral!" Ludwig yells.

"I DON'T CARE!"

Everyone goes silent and stares at me in horror.

"THIS MEETING IS OVER!" Screams Ludwig.


End file.
